


The Stairs

by asyxx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, No smut sadly, my first writing ever!!, sorry if it sucks tho, they come out at the video diaries famous stairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asyxx/pseuds/asyxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where both H&L comes out at the famous stairs</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stairs

They were on the way to the XFactor studio and they are finally doing it after dozens of stunts they did and all the shit they’ve been through they are finally coming out. After they change management, the Azoffs told the both of them that Louis have to do a final stunt to clean up the mess Modest made about Briana. So Louis did and went out with Daniella Cambell while Harry is back at their London home decoration their house with Christmas decoration.

“Well are you nervous about doing this Harold?”  
“I mean i’m only nervous about the reaction” Harry replied nervously

Louis kiss Harry’s cheek to calm him down.

“It doesn’t matter what people think as long as we are happy”  
“Yeah but-“  
“But nothing love and just concentrate on driving before we crash” Louis interrupt Harry.

On the way to the studio, Louis keep changing radio station (because apparently All I Want For Christmas is You by Mariah Carey is “annoying and overplayed harold”) and Harry keep swatting Louis hand away from the radio. So to say the car was filled with them bickering about christmas songs.

—————————

When they reach the studio, paps were crowding the entrance and they came out of the car, holding hands. When the paps saw them holding hands, they start pushing each other to get pictures of them holding hands. Louis wrap his hand around Harry and press him closer protectively.

“Harry Louis are you guys dating?!”  
“Louis what is going to happen to Briana and the baby?!”

They ignore the shouting paps and hurried inside the building so they get home fast and according to Louis “have celebration sex”.

—————————

“Hello loves, how are you? Haven’t seen you for a long time the last time I saw you boys was years ago. Didn’t get to catch up with you boys when you guys were doing the XFactor Finale performance.” Anna said while hugging both Louis and Harry. Anna was one of the camera crew who recorded the boys when they were doing the video diaries back in 2010 with the boys.

“Nice to see you Anna. Thank you for doing this for us, we really appreciate you doing this for us. Thank you really.” Harry replied while kissing her cheek.

“Your welcome. I feel honoured that I get to do this for you two. Now let’s get on with it alright. We are going to do this quick and easy, do you guys want to wear the outfits you’re wearing do you want to change? We got outfits ready for you just in case.” Anna said

Louis look at Harry, “Do you want to change? I’m okay with wearing like this.”

“I’m okay with what I’m wearing. So we can get on with it.” Harry replied, smiling at Anna.

Anna lead them through some doors and when they arrived at the stairs, Louis and Harry was smiling at each other.

“Oh how I missed this stairs. This brings me back a lot of flashbacks.” Louis said, Harry smiled giving louis a side hug.

“Alright so both of you can sit on the third stairs and we going to get everything ready. So both of you can just sit down first while we prepare everything.” Anna said looking at both of them and quickly rush through the camera crews telling the camera crews on what to do.

“I’m so happy and I’m so proud of us and what we have been through. We are finally coming out and I am going to show you off to the entire world so they can know you’re mine.” Louis told Harry, kissing his lips.

Harry smiled at him, kissing him back softly.

—————————

“Okay we’re on in 3,2!”

“Hello! I’m Harry and this is Louis. We are doing this video to tell you people out there something important, so sit tight.” Harry said, with a huge grin on his face.  
Louis looked at Harry with a nod and

“We are together!” Both of them shouted together with a huge smile on their face.

“We’ve been together for almost 4 years now. Harold here decided to fall in love with me when I can’t even cook for shit or clean the house. So i’m pretty lucky.” Louis said holding Harry’s up to show their linked hands to the camera.

“That’s why i’m here for you babe” Harry said, winking at Louis. Louis blushed looking down at his lap.“And we wanted to come out at where we first started. Which as you can see is the famous stairs where you can recognise from the video diaries we made back in 2010.”

“So that’s what we wanted to say and it’s not like half of the fandom don’t know we are together. To wrap things up Harry and I are together. Also we recently change our management so fuck you Modest!” Louis smirk right at the camera.

Harry laugh at what Louis said “Thank you for watching this and we hope you continue to support us, the band and-“ Louis interrupt Harry and suddenly he gets on one knee and

“Harry, my darling my love I love you so so much words can’t even expressed my love for you. This stairs hold a lot of memories for me and one of the best memories for me was when i realise that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Right at this exact place. I want to spend my life with you and have as many children as you want. I want to be there when you wake up first in the morning. I want to be the first person you see in the morning and last person you see at night. I want to be there for you during the hard times. So Harry Edward Styles, will you do the honour of being my husband till’ the day I am no longer on this earth?” Louis asked still on one knee, biting his lip nervously. He practice this speech so many times he actually lost count.

Harry looked at him wide eyes, tears in his eyes, “YES! 100 TIMES YES!” he shouted loudly.

Louis heard people around them clapping and wolf whistling while he was putting the ring on Harry’s finger. Harry hug him and kiss his lips softly, wishing he could freeze time and enjoy this moment. He could hear his bandmates voice behind him. He was surprise hearing their voice considering they said they were going home early for the holidays. The boys came to hug them.

“Congrats guys! Took ya’ long enough.” Niall said grinning at them

—————————

“Thank you so much once again Anna. We really appreciate this.” Harry smiled at her.

“No worries boys. Don’t forget to invite me to your wedding yeah? Congratulations you boys. Sorry to cut short but I have to run.” Anna replied hugging all the boys and quickly hurrying off.

“Alright lads,dinner my treat yeah?” Louis announced. Hands on Harry’s hip pressing him closer.

—————————

When they got home, Louis and harry post the video Anna send them on Youtube, not bothering to read the comment after both of them agreed not to look at the comments.

Few hours later Louis post a picture on instagram of both of them sitting on the stairs, and a close-up on Harry’s hand with a caption ‘He said yes!!’

To say, the world is going crazy over the video, over 100 articles being post despite the video was posted few hours ago.

—————————

_**10 Years Later** _

“Penelope Grace Tomlinson-Styles. Come here right this instant!” Harry’s voice scream can be heard throughout the house.

The naked 2 year old girl is currently running around the huge house naked, much to harry’s dismay, afraid she might get hurt. He kept chasing the little one for a full 5 minutes, trying to get her ready for bed. But no she decided to be stubborn just like his husband today and not listen to what he says.

“Alright poppy, enough of that before your papa get his head full of grey hairs. Don’t want that now don’t we.” Louis said, quickly scooping her up in his arms before she can run away again.

“But daddy, no sleep time for me yet.” She replied, pouting her lips hoping her daddy let her stay up a bit late since her papa says no.

Before Louis can reply Harry reach over to Louis and hold poppy “Oh no young lady, you’re in trouble. So straight to bed. But first Jammies.”  
Poppy continue pouting as the trio goes to her bedroom to get her ready.

“All right all done now, so sleep time now.” Harry say, tucking her in on the crib. “Goodnight baby girl papa and daddy love you very much” Both Louis and Harry say to her before kissing her forehead. She smile sleepily, sucking her thumb her eyes slowly closing.

—————————

“Well that wasn’t exhausting.” Harry told Louis sarcastically.

“I know H. We can sleep now before it starts all over again tomorrow.” Louis replied kissing Harry’s lip and cuddle Harry.

“Goodnight spouse, I love you.” Harry said to Louis.

 

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever writing & I hope this is not shit then xx :-)


End file.
